What 'bout tomorrow?
by CJ Turner
Summary: Rating for later chaps.
1. Default Chapter

Candace Johnson sat on the docks, dressed in her brother's old clothes, waiting for the ship that was going to take her away from all of this. She tried to recall something that would help get her through the ordeal she was about to face. Her new sister-in-law, Becca, had told her of a way out of the horrid life her father was about to sell her into.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Find a ship that'll take you to Tortuga." Becca said as Candace packed a dress and two of her brother's old outfits. "When you get there, find 'The Red Rat,' ask for the bartender, Murry. He'll be able to help you, tell him your story."  
  
"Thank you for this, Becca." Candace said, hugging her brother's bride. "Now I've done it. You're wedding dress is smudged now."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it! Just make sure that you don't slip up and get yourself hurt. You're father's already been paid for you; so don't trust anyone, except for Murry. Godspeed, little sister."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Hey, you there," Candace was startled awake, by a man kicking her boots. "We're leavin' now, get yer lazy ass on deck."  
  
'This is going to be a long trip,' Candace thought as she walked up the gangplank.  
  
A/N: Hey it's a start!! Please R&R. MUAH!!  
  
~*CJ*~ 


	2. The Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, Will Turner, or Captain Jack Sparrow, and more's the pity for that! One night after watching PotC I thought 'bout what it'd be like to fall in love with a pirate.and here's that dream.  
  
Three weeks on a ship will make anyone want to scream, not being able to clean up only made the ordeal worse for Candace as The Phantom slowly made its way to Tortuga. She hated having to sit on deck and listen to the drunken sailors brag about all of there conquests. 'Ye'd think they'd 'ave somethin' better to talk 'bout' she thought, one night as she rolled over and pulled her brother's jacket tighter.  
Each night aboard The Phantom made her long more and more for a warm bed and pillow, not the deck of some ratty ship and a barrel. Candace counted each morning by tying a small knot on the laces to her small shoes. On the 25 day, she heard the words she'd been waiting for.  
"Land ho!" 'Thank God for that, I don't know how much more of this I could've taken!' She had no choice but to help unload the ship, but as soon as her part of the work was done, Candace took off, looking for Murry and 'The Red Rat.'  
  
A/N: I like little chappies.'specially when ya've got 2 stories in the mix at the same time. 


	3. What did you say yer name was?

Candace wandered along the streets of Tortuga until after dark, hopelessly searching for The Red Rat. She was soon to find out that not all sailors were true and honest souls.  
  
"Well, well, well. What 'ave we 'ere, boys?" A filthy pirate asked, grabbing Candace by the arm. "A little far from yer street, aren't ye?"  
  
"Let go of me." She screamed, trying to get free.  
  
"Let ye go? And loss a good night's entertainment? Not bloody likely!" The pirate said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "If ye're good enough, mayhap we'll pay ye double what ye're used to."  
  
"I'm not a whore, damn it. Let me go!" Candace screamed and bit down on his hand, only to be rewarded with a cuff alongside her head.  
  
"I'll teach ye, fucking slut. No one bites Billy Blake* and gets away with it."  
  
"Now, now, Billy." A new man said, coming up behind them. "She's just a young girl. Let 'er go, and I'll give ye twice what ye were going to pay for 'er. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"Damn you, Murry." Blake cursed, but accepted the purse thrown at him. "Why d'ye always go an' ruin me fun."  
  
"Because, Blake," Murry started, "unlike ye, I can tell when a girl is not wantin' yer attention. And she, obviously, isn't. Have a fine night." He turned to Candace and helped her off of the cool concrete.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me." She said, reaching for a nearby rock.  
  
"Now, lass," he said with a smile. "Is that any way for ye to thank me? I just saved yer virtue, if not yer life."  
  
"I didn't need your damned help. I was doing just fine on my own." She retorted.  
  
"Oh, aye. I can see how biting a pirate and getting hit 'longside the head is 'doing just fine.' I am Murry, bartender and owner of The Red Rat, at yer service."  
  
"I don't bloody.what did you say your name was?"  
  
*Billy Blake is Johnny D's character in Dead Man. Interesting movie, a little hard to get, but Johnny makes up for it...too bad he dies. Oops. A/N: There'll be more Johnny pop-ins from various movies  
~*CJ*~ 


End file.
